


Heated

by AmazingGracesPouringDown



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Coming Untouched, Everyone Is Gay, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGracesPouringDown/pseuds/AmazingGracesPouringDown
Summary: PLEASE BE WARNED. READ THE TAGS.Arthur gasped with each bounce in his leader's lap. Dutch chuckled heavy not assisting Arthur in any way. One hand held a cigar. The other slowly traced circles in the lace over Arthur's chest, purposely catching his nipples.





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> For Pukao!!!  
> This is my first ever nsfw fic! Please do tell me what you think!!!

There were fingers against his jaw. The cold bite of gold rings raising bumps along his sensitive flesh and making his body feel even hotter. Arthur could taste the pads of Dutch's fingers as they pushed his lips apart at the corner, his breath heated and dense as they brushed his tongue. He shifted in the chair he sat in.  

 

"Look at you, my boy." Dutch turned Arthurs head to the side, his other hand snaking down to finger the lacey bra that Arthur sported. The smooth yet textured feel of the lingerie made Dutch's dick twitch in anticipation, he could just barely see Arthur's nipples underneath. A glance further down and he swallowed at the sight of Arthur's new panties, ruined already with the growing wet patch on top of the strained fabric. He could see Arthur was rock hard, the red and weeping tip of his cock peaking above the hem of his undergarments. 

 

"Mmmm. Dutch." Arthur groaned.

 

 _"Shhhh,_ son." Dutch tilted Arthur's head back and leaned in for a deep kiss. Their tongues twisted and slid across each other, spit dribbling down Arthur's chin. "Fuck, Arthur." Dutch groaned as they parted, his hand flashing down to the bulge in his pants. "You're so  _gorgeous,_ boy. Tell me what you want." 

 

 

"Dutch  _please."_ Arthur panted, but Dutch could hear the underlying whine in his words. 

 

"Stand, Arthur." Dutch commanded, unbuttoning his shirt. Arthur paused. 

"Dutch?"

"I said.  _Stand, boy._ " 

Arthur stood, his chest and neck flushed red. Dutch ripped his shirt off and opened the clasps on his pants, pushing his underwear down with the rest of his pants just enough to expose his straining erection. He sat down, leaning over to grab a cigar, and a tin of hair grease. Dutch started to light his cigar as Arthur stood painfully erect and confused. 

 

"Suck. Now."

 

Arthur had his lips wrapped around his enflamed head instantly. His tongue twisted around and pressed as the blonde began to earnestly suck Dutch off. He made small noises, slowly pressing himself further down with each pass. Dutch threw his head back with a groan and an exhale of smoke. Good boy escaping his mouth before he could bite it back.  

 

Arthur continued to lick, kiss and suck on Dutch as the other man pulled the cap off the tin. He gathered a glob of the thick paste in his fingers and paused to take the view in. 

 

Arthur had his eyes closed, hands up on Dutch's hips and a lax face. His mouth stretched beautifully around the length of Dutch. Dutch held his cigar in his mouth amd used his clean hand to slowly push the panties down. Arthur moaned.

 

Dutch leaned forward, Arthur- still bobbing his head- bumped his forehead against Dutch's stomach in this new position. He shuddered and moaned around the cock in his mouth when he felt cool fingers on his ass. Dutch brought his greased hand to Arthur's ass, the other lay on the back of Arthur's head, gently gripping his partners hair. 

 

"D-" Arthur went to pull off. Dutch had a better idea. He pushed Arthurs head down onto his dick simultaneously as two of his fingers plunged into his twitching hole. The dark haired man let out a loud moan as he felt arthur swallow drastically around the whole of his dick, he pumped his fingers fast and rough into the whimpering alpha male's loosening hole.

He felt 

Arthur choked and gagged as dutch lifted his head for a quick breath and pushed him back down, he had no choice but to swallow the older man's cock or choke. Dutchs rough and persistent fingers made Arthur feel too hot, his blood boiling and heating his entire being.

He felt his eyes roll back when Dutch shifted to get his fingers further into his pliant and greased ass. Tears dripped down as dutch brushed his fingers against his prostate and pushed his cock impossibly further down his throat. The world almost went dark when suddenly he had air. Hr gasped and  _sobbed_ as Dutch swiftly moved him up off his dick. 

 

"Good boy." Dutch kissed him and began to pump one hand on his cock. The forgotten cigar trailing smoke into the space between them as Dutch spoke around the stogie in his mouth. "Sit."

 

Arthur straddled his lap immediately, the laced underwear hanging off one thigh. Arthur guided Dutch into his hole and sat down. It filled him nicely.

 

"Oh fuck. Dutch. Dutch. Hhhh." 

 

Arthur gasped with each bounce in his leader's lap. Dutch chuckled heavily, not assisting Arthur in any way. One hand held the cigar. The other slowly traced circles in the lace over Arthur's chest, purposely catching his nipples. He twisted and pinched, feeling Arthur tighten around him. Hearing his voice go high and quiet. 

 

"Mm. Mm. Nhg.. fuck. Fuck.  _Fuck! Dutch!"_

 

Dutch -feeling merciful- obliged the unspoken request for more. He lifted his hips in opposition to Arthur's bounces, the hot slide of his cock into the heat of his younger partner almost to much to bear. 

 

Arthur threw his head back as he went to grab his own cock. Dutch threw his hand away. 

 

"No."

 

"Dutch. I want to cum."

 

" _No. If you want to come. You can come without a hand on you. Understand me, Boy?"_

 

 

Dutch pushed the bra up and latched onto on of Arthur's nipples, ripping a moan from his target. He bit and licked and sucked, pushing Arthur down harder with hands on shoulders. He mad Arthur go harder and faster, feeling the spasming of his walls on his cock. 

 

Arthur stuttered, unable to speak. He held his breath as Dutch teased his chest. Fuck. It was so  _good._

 

"Dutch. Close." Arthur grunted as Dutch started to pound into his ass. Pleasure, red hot and electric, built up in his lower belly. The older man panted over his swollen buds and grunted with each thrust. They both started to gasp, their movements became erratic and rough. Dutch bit down on Arthur's pecs and squeezed him roughly.  

Arthur's nearly screamed at the force of his climax, his body tensing and shaking. He fell limp against Dutchs broad chest. Dutch pressed deep and filled Arthur to the brim. Releasing his teeth from the bite in the tan skin of his chest, he patted Arthur's face to rouse him. 

 

"Come on, son. We can lay down somewhere more comfortable." He slowly helped Arthur lift off his softening dick and up to stand. The other mans legs wobbling only slighty. They both moved to Dutch's larger bed and laid upon it. 

 

"You came untouched. Im impressed, son."

 

"Shut up, Dutch."

 

They fell asleep rather quickly that night. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please lmk what i can improve on, what was good. Ect.


End file.
